


Rogers and his late night tumblr thoughts.

by professional_fangirl14



Series: Tumblr OTP Prompts/Short Stories [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Steve has weird late night tumblr thoughts, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_fangirl14/pseuds/professional_fangirl14
Summary: It's 3am. Bucky was dreaming a wonderful dream when he is suddenly woken up by someone shaking him.





	Rogers and his late night tumblr thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't based off a prompt, this was just something I thought of earlier today. Hope you enjoy!

It's 3 am and Bucky is dreaming a wonderful dream, when he is suddenly woken up but someone shaking him.

 

"Bucky?"

 

Bucky's eyes flutter open when he hears Steve's voice. 

 

"Steve, what's wrong?" Bucky asks, confused and slightly worried as to why Steve was shaking him awake. Steve wouldn't normally do this if there wasn't anything wrong.

 

"What if dinosaurs spoke fluent Russian?"

 

 _Are you fucking serious._ ~~****~~********Bucky thinks to himself as he rubs his eyes and turns to Steve.

 

"Stevie, baby I love you, but it is tHREE IN THE FUCKING MORNING. I need sleep, you need sleep, so just go back to sleep."

 

"Sorry," Steve says and lays back down with his hands resting on his chest.

 

Bucky just sighs and closes his back and attempts to fall asleep again. 

 

But five minutes later, he hears, "But Buck, what if they did?"

 

Bucky groans in annoyance. "Steve I swear to god."

 

"But Buck, you would literally be able to talk to dinosaurs! How cool would that be?" 

 

"Shut the  _fuck up_ Steve!" Bucky grabs an extra pillow and throws it on his face while grumbling and turning on his side once again.

 

Steve just laughs and throws the pillow off the bed. He then reaches his arm to wraparound Bucky's waist, and whispers, "Love you" in a sing-song voice.

 

"I love you too," Bucky mumbles, his eyes still closed and his eyebrows furrowed together in annoyance. But, he would be lying if he said that a small smile was tugging at his lips. 

* * *


End file.
